What Makes You Beautiful
by the-sparky-scribblings
Summary: James/Lily. A Valentines Day present to all lovely readers! I don't own HP or One Direction. 1st attempt at romance writing


**Alright peeps, James/Lily for Valentines Day. Songfic, but it doesn't follow the traditional rules of a songfic**

_**At breakfast**_

'What exactly is the problem, Lily?' asked Alice. '_You_ wouldn't understand. It's always been Frank, no complications along the way, hasn't it?' snapped Lily. Valentine's Day was particularly annoying to her. Alice looked hurt. Lily immediately felt bad. It wasn't her fault that Lily started fancying James just when he stopped asking her out.

'Hey guys whats the matter?' asked a new voice. _ Speak of the devil and here he comes. Or atleast his sister. _thought Lily. Indeed, Lacey Potter, her other best friend, who just had to be James' sister, popped in. 'Lily fancies your dear brother,' Alice put in quickly.

'Oh, is that so?' asked Lacey with a quirked eyebrow. 'Does he still like me? Or has he moved on?' Lily asked quickly. 'You'll see,' Lacey said mysteriously. 'Lacey Hope Potter, don't you dare _You'll see _me! I want answers and I want them now!' yelled Lily. 'Ooh, temper temper! You're not my mum so I can say whatever I want to you,' Lacey said and stuck out her tongue. Chilli powder was promptly put on her tongue by Lily. Lacey ran to get water, giving Lily a death glare on the way.

The rest of the day passed normally. Lily got stalked by Snape a little, but she shook him off quickly.

At dinnertime, James and his friends suddenly stood up and walked out. Lily eyed them curiously. The Marauders, ditching dinner? It had never happened before. A stage appeared in the Great Hall and the Marauders were on it. 'Padfoot, spotlight!' shouted James and a spotlight flashed on Lily before he started to sing:

'_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make-up - to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, _

_t ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

_So girl come on, you got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why, you're being shy_

_And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but yo-ou_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperatley_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperatley_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_That's what makes you beauti- ' _Here, James was cut off by Lily who rushed in his arms and kissed him in front of the whole school. After a few seconds, she pulled away, beaming. 'So, I guess that can be taken as a yes?' he asked. 'You're cute when confused' was the only reply, before she leaned in again, interrupted by Sirius who shouted 'Get a ROOM, lovebirds!' As usual, he was ignored.

**Didja like my first attempt at writing romance? Shine of a Ruby should be updated soon!**

**Review!**

_**Rubyred3107**_


End file.
